The Princess and the Pop Star
by japerbeth
Summary: Princess Annabeth of London, 2011. Percy Jackson, the famous 17 year old teen, famous singer. Different lives. What if they crash! What if they fall in love! Will Annabeth's Parent's approve of this non-royal? What about Percy's Career?
1. Sneaking around

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO. ONLY THE PLOT!**

"Are you sure about this?! What if someone notices, Annabeth?" my cousin Thalia said.

"Oh it's fine! We've told them we're going into the city right? So what's the problem Thals?" I told her for the hundredth time.

"Whatever. I just hope your mother doesn't find out about this."

"I too", I said in a worried tone.

"Oh come on Annabeth! I'm sorry about making you nervous. If you want to do it, LET'S DO IT!" Thalia yelled the last part with joy.

"Shhh…" I said giggling and we both ran out of the castle backdoor.

Opps I'm sorry! Let me give you the back story. So, I'm Princess Annabeth Chase of London, Daughter of King Fredrick and Queen Athena. I have an elder brother, Malcolm. And that's my cousin Thalia Grace, Princess of Sweden, Daughter of King Zeus and Queen Hera. She has a younger brother named Jason. We are currently sneaking out of the Palace to go attend a concert featuring one of my favorite musicians, Percy Jackson! I just Love his work! Okay. Back to where we are.

"Entrée Passes are of 250 Euro Madam." The cashier said.

"Oh yeah, here you go sir." I said. The cashier looked up to take the money and then his expression changed to a look of confusion.

"Uh Madam, I don't want to sound un polite but you look familiar, almost like Princess Annabeth.", he said.

See the thing is we're undercover here.

[Yes Thals, I'm just being sure the readers are at the same page as we are!]

I gave him a nervous laugh and said, "Oh my! The Princess?! You must be really tired sir. Of course, the Princess would be at the Palace, not at a local Concert."

"Yeah, she's right..."Thalia said nodding along.

The cashier looked embarrassed and muttered an apology.

Thalia and I went inside the arena.

"Well, that was close" Thalia said glaring at me.

I put up my hands in defense, "Hey but I handled it pretty well"

"Whatever, Annie. Let's go for the Concert", Thals said, dragging me along with her.

But before we could get inside I crashed into someone.

"Oh my gods Perce, way to be sleath", a voice said.

'Perce' got up and offered me his hand, I took it and he pulled me up.

"I'm so sorry miss" he said. I was about to yell at him when I took in his appearance. The guy looked my age. He had a mob of messy black hair, green eyes and was lean and a little muscular too. Then my brain clicked. Oh My Gods!

"A-Aren't y-you Percy Jackson?!", I asked with admiration. Thalia who was looking over at the other guy from before snapped her head in my direction when she heard the name 'Percy Jackson' and gasped.

"Oh my gods, if you're Percy, aren't you, Nico Di Angelo?" Thalia said in an excited tone.

Nico blushed while I noticed Percy looking at me.

"So aren't you gonna tell us who you are?" Percy asked us nicely.

Oh. Right. Thalia and I locked eyes and decided on what to do.

"I'm sorry, that's rude. I'm Anastasia. But people call me Anna." I said smiling at the name I came up within seconds.

"And I'm Tracy." Thalia said, coming up with her fake name.

"Oh well, nice to meet you Anna and Tracey, but we gotta go", Nico said.

"Oh right, the concert," I said remembering.

Percy laughed"Actually away from the concert. Wanna join us?"

"Away?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. Wanna join us instead?", Nico asked.

Thalia and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure why not?" I smiled and we walked out of the arena. Well, this is going to be an interesting night…

!


	2. no way

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO\HOO. JUST THE PLOT OF THE STORY I'VE WRITTEN.**

"Princess, it's morning.", I heard a voice say. The sound of the curtains being drawn and the next secnd, light falling on my eyes.

"ugh,-", I said and made the effort to get up and put on my robe.

"Good Morning, Princess", the maid said" You're mother has asked for you after you've finished eating".

"Thank you Melissa", I nodded and went towards the bathroom. After about, half an hour of getting ready and eating, I went downstairs to meet my mother.

I was walking along the corridor when I heard a few whispers from the maid's quarters.

"I cannot believe it! Oh good lord, the Princess is so lucky", I caught one saying and frowned. I decided not to think about that but to think about yesterday night. It was the best night ever! Even though there were s few slips, Percy and Nico did not find out about who we were. It was nice, for a change no oe treated you like royalty. They liked you for who you are, not for what you are. Percy, for someone famous, was not arrogant. He actually understood what it was like, to be known. And speaking of Thalia, she and Nico got along just fine. The four of us had become really good friends. I smiled at the thought of Thalia. Must be sleeping in. No one dared to wake her up.

I reached the bottom of the stairs only to come face to face with my mother, father and some other people.

I looked at my mother confused.

"Annabeth dear," she smiled. "meet King Hermes and Queen May of France, and their son, Prince Luke."

I looked over to see a man with sandy hair and brown eyes, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and a boy of my age with his father's sandy hair and his mother's blue eyes.

I bowed and the others returned it.

"Ah! Nice to meet you Princess, it is glad to finally meet you. You're mother sings praises!", King Hermes beamed.

"Likewise, your highness", I smiled.

"Oh stop it!" King Hermes said giddily, "you can call me Hermes, since now, you're going to be wed to my son".

Um…..WHAT?

I looked at my parent's questioningly. The both of them had a smile on their face.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"You're gonna get married Anna! Isn't that great?!" my father said.

Nuh huh nope dad, not great.

I looked over at Luke who seemed calm at the news and glared at him. He frowned at my behavior and said, "Well, wont it be better if we get time alone to get to know each other?" he asked. Huh, someone's being sensible.

The elder's nodded their heads and left but not before my mother saying that there is going to be a special ball tomorrow for the occasion and a special guest arriving. If I wasn't confused before, I was certainly now. I left Luke at the stairs and ran towards Thalia's room and banged at her door.

"Thalia! Open up!" I yelled. I could hear Luke's footsteps way behind me.

The door opened up and I was face to face with a grumpy Thalia.

"What?!" she asked annoyed.

"I'm getting married." I said. And that was enough for her to pull me into her room and shutting the door on Luke's face as he just arrived.

Percy's POV

Man, last night was amazing. Anna was really nice to hang out with. She actually understood me.

"Perce, here's an invitation" Nico said and I switched off the TV which was blaring news about our half finished concert and how we left it.

"Who's sent it?" I asked confused.

Nico plopped down beside me, "The Royals have. It's an invitation to a ball, you're the special guest. It invites four, including you. Who're the other two you're gonna take?" he asked.

I laughed " so you've invited yourself huh death boy?"

Nico glared at the nickname but ignored me otherwise.

"Well ,we could call the girls, Anna and Tracy" I suggested.

Nico brightened up when I mentioned Tracy. Those two sooo liked each other, even if it was one night. They bonded pretty well, and believe me when I say this. Nico never ever 'bonds'.

"Yeah sounds cool" he said and switched on the TV again.

"Sweet." I said and went up to call the girls.

 **They're inviting them to their own party?! This is sure getting interesting isn't it?**

 **See you all Later! Thanks for the Reviews! :***


	3. worst morning ever

The minute Thalia shut the door on Luke's face she turned to me and gave me a what-the-hell-is-going-on-here look.

I nodded my head and sighed and sat on a sofa. She joined me. In the distance I could here Luke asking us to open the door. But of course, none of us bothered.

Thalia's quarters had a good view. You could almost see the whole kingdom from here. Somewhere there, were Percy and Nico living a normal adult free life. And here I was letting my fate into my parent's hands.

"Do you feel like royalty comes with the most horrifying cost at times? " I asked Thalia.

At first she looked surprised at the question but then she followed my gaze and frowned.

"I believe so", she said.

"I mean, look at us! We're still following old Traditions that the Royals had decades ago! It's 2011 for god's sake! Not 200 BC.", I said annoyed.

"You're point?" Thalia raised her eyebrows.

I sighed.

"I mean, it's good that we are Royals. But following old traditions? Can't it modernize? What happened to freedom?" my voice cracked.

Thalia pursed her lips and scooted over giving me a hug.

"They should have asked me!" I said hurt.

"If you do not wish to marry Luke, speak to your father, Annie. That is the best you could do", she said pulling away.

I was about to reply when I got a text message. It was from Percy.

P-Good Morning Princess!

'Oh the irony', I thought rolling me eyes.

A-Hey there

P-What ya' doing?

'Oh a lot', I thought bitterly.

A-Nothing much. What about you?

P-Just got an invite, wanna join us?

A-Well depends on what it is.

Somewhere where Percy was, he chuckled, Typical Anna.

P-The Royal Ball. I'm their special guest. It invites four. So I was thinking you, me, Tracy and Nico?

I stared at the screen. The Royal Ball. Percy Jackson. Special Guest. Mother's wink. What the. My eyes widened and I showed it to Thalia.

Thalia's eyes widened too. She took my phone and typed something and hit send. I snatched it back and saw what she had said.

A-That's great! But, I'm sorry, can't make it. The Boss has kept Tracy and me for an extra hour.

P-Oh well, its okay. Nico and I will only go then. See ya, Anna! Gotta go get ready.

I smiled.

A-haha, thanks. Bye!

I put down my phone and sighed.

"I hate lying to him", I said feeling miserable.

"I know, Annie, I know." Thalia nodded sadly.

And soon the both of us were sitting on the couch and enjoying each other's presence.

 **LUKE POV**

When a girl name Thalia shut the door on my face, her appearance shocked me. Not in a bad way, mind you. Black hair, electric blue eyes, pale skin. She reminded me of someone. Right now, I couldn't tell who. Giving up on trying opening the door, I walked towards the stables to go ride.

Honestly, I did not want to marry the princess. I had already fallen for Rachel, the Duke's daughter. I needed to talk to Annabeth about that. Probably at the ball tonight.

I saddled a white horse, whose name I learnt was backbiter, and rode towards the palace canopy. After an hour, I got into my car to take a look at London.

Somewhere near a fashion institute, my driver pulled the brakes. I lurched forward and cursed.

"What is it?" I asked him annoyed.

"The other car, sir", he replied.

"Oh gods", I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. "Hey! Watch where you're going mister"

The other guy stepped out of his car and glared at me with his green eyes.

"Look at the signal genius." he said.

"I don't care about the signal. I'm a royal." I huffed.

The other guy chuckled. "Of course", he said.

"What did that mean?" I asked him angrily.

The guy smiled. "Nothing, Prince Luke"

I noticed the sarcasm.

"Anyway, I'm Percy Jackson. Pleased to meet you. "He said and got into his car and drove away.

I got into the car, slammed the door and told the driver to turn around.

 **PERCY POV**

Does that guy have an aura to piss people off? I think so. I had met him before, at a concert on France, but obviously, he's too royal to remember me.

I pulled up at my house and decided to get ready for the ball.

I checked the invitation again and it said that the dress code was formals. I ran up to my room and too out a sea green button down shirt and dress jeans and showered and changed.

As if on cue, Nico came in and we both got into the car and I drove towards the Palace.

"You know…." I explained to him about what happened with Luke.

Nico laughed.

"Well, you're gonna meet again right now."

I groaned.

 **Annabeth, Percy and Luke POV**

WORST MORNING EVER.


	4. Official Introductions

**Percy POV**

I entered the gates of the palace where two guards escorted Nico and I to the Ball.

"Look, I know that you're gonna let yourself get angry by looking at the prince. So just…uh don't..?" Nico started of confidently giving his advice and then, well.

"Okay mom!" I sang.

He shoved me slightly with a playful glare on his face and I grinned.

When we reached the doors, the guards opened the doors to reveal the Royal Family standing there, waiting for Nico and I.

I analyzed them. The person with the crown, King Fredrick had Light brown hair and deep brown eyes. The Woman standing quite close to him would be the queen. She looked **ravishing (A/N: A little Klaus Mikaelson? ;) ).** She had long straight Blonde hair and deep grey eyes. The girl standing a few feet away from them took my breath away. Literally. She had blonde curls, like a princesses, the irony, duh, and had grey eyes like her mother's but were a little lighter. She looked similar but also looked a little nervous for a princess, I thought they'd be a little…never mind Percy.

Looking at her, made me forget about my original task of Analyzing everyone else until Nico pinched me from behind. I winced slightly and the effect and when I looked back, the princess had a slight smile on her face.

The King cleared his throat, " Well, welcome Perseus Jackson. It's a pleasure."

I smiled, "Oh no Sir, the pleasure is all mine."

The king laughed. " Oh dear, call me fred. This is my wife, Athena" he said pointing to the lady beside him, " my daughter Annabeth" he said pointing towards the blonde beauty I was gawking at, " and my niece Princess Thalia, " a raven-ish haired girl with blue eyes, " and.. yep that's pretty much it. You'll meet the others during the ball, I hope".

I nodded.

Fred smiled and clapped his hands. " Great let's go".

While moving towards the ballroom, I kept noticing the two princesses, Annabeth and Thalia sharing glances at each other. I raised an eyebrow but did not say anything.

 **Annabeth POV**

Yeah. I'm totally freaking out right now. Percy's standing right here and he has no idea of who I am. I saw him staring at me earlier and NIco pinching him to stop. It caused me to smile but I was also nervous. I kept glancing at Thalia who also looked a little nervous because Nico was here. We both sighed and shook our heads.

Father opened the doors of the ballroom where the guests were.

He signaled to the guard that he was going to make an announcement.

I mentally prayed that it wasn't about my wedding. Cue cringe.

"Ladies, and gentlemen. It's a pleasure to announce to you, our guest of honor tonight, Mr. Jackson-" he pointed to Percy, who smiled."-and his acquaintance Mr. Di' Angelo. I hope you all enjoy the festivities tonight, all for a special reason-" I froze"- which will be revealed later." I sighed. ' _Thank the gods'_

The crowd clapped and clinked their glasses.

I started walking away when Luke caught hold of me, a pleading look on his eyes.

"Annabeth, please – " I cut him off.

"What? Talk to you? No thanks, I'd rather loose my voice." I snapped and walked away towards a small bar station.

I heard someone whistle in appreciation.

"Nicely done", the voice said, reffering to what I had just done.

Groaning, I turned around only to be met with a splash of Sea green eyes. I caught my breath for a moment and the let it out, composing myself. I was okay till today morning. What was happening to me? Did i… Did I like Percy?

Pushing those thoughts away, I smiled. " Well, he deserved it."

Percy smirked, "Yeah, I don't like him much either."

I raised a brow, " You've met him before?"

He shrugged, " At my concert in France."

I nodded. A thought suddenly came up to my mind.

"Wanna ditch the party for a few minutes?"

He raised a brow, unsure of what to say. " Sure….?"

I threw my head back and laughed. " Oh come on! I don't bite. Just an escape from all this"

He nodded, agreeing., and they went around the palace.

 **3** **RD** **Person**

But all Percy could think of was a laugh that would haunt his dreams tonight and how she looked so familiar but was annoyed that he couldn't recognize who she was.

 **OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY STORIES!**

 **I was busy with school, and I started making covers on Youtube, Facebook ad Instagram! I'll put in the links on my bio. Check them out xD**

 **Maybe tryna become a musician. I was also busy on Wattpad, Not working, just reading.**

 **I won't delay anymore updates, I promise** **.**

 **XOXO**


End file.
